


Bedtime

by witchofletters



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Come play (kinda), Established Relationship, F/M, Hand Jobs, unnamed ofc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 12:28:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17867285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchofletters/pseuds/witchofletters
Summary: Better than counting sheep, Dean and his girl fool around after a Halloween party.





	Bedtime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [evansrogerskitten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evansrogerskitten/gifts).



The power had gone out in the middle of their Halloween party. By the time she’d gotten the dozens of black and orange candles blown out, tiptoed upstairs and shimmied out of her complicated saloon girl getup, Dean was already fast asleep. He was curled on his side, broad back towards the door. He’d pulled the duvet up to his waist and the three wicked jar candle burning low on the bedside table cast pretty shadows over the butterscotch skin of his shoulders. She sighed and slipped under the covers with him. 

She snuggled right up against his back, his bare skin warmer than hers. She slipped her arm under the curve of Dean’s neck and the other draped over his side. She traced idle patterns over chest, ghosting over his side, the angle of his hip and the expanse of his thigh. He shifted in his sleep, pressing himself more tightly to her chest. She sighed over over his shoulder, kissing the skin there, still trailing her hand over smooth flesh, fingertips exploring mindlessly while her body prepared for sleep. 

Her eyes slipped shut and when she felt a big hand grasp hers, opened her eyes blearily. Dean twisted himself around so as to be able to meet her eyes, only needing to turn his head to meet her gaze. She shifted up on one elbow to look into his face, leaning down to press a kiss to his parted lips. Dean laced his fingers with hers, brushing their hands over his stomach, indicating he’d like her to continue her petting, sighing softly through his nose. 

She leaned down to kiss him again and this time, he caught her lower lip gently in his teeth. He grinned and tiniest of sleepy growls welled up out of his mouth. 

Dean then took control of their hands, dragging them over his thigh, up his side and back over his hip. Then he slowly and deliberately dragged their hands to his groin, grasping his cock with both of their hands. She gasped when she felt him, half-hard, smooth, achingly beautiful and he growled again, making her shiver. Dean began moving their hands then, slow, even pumps. His eyes remained open, staring possessively into hers. Her breathing quickened in the same second his did, feeling him harden further in her palm, his lips falling open on a quiet gasp. She bent her head and dragged her nose across his cheek, kissing him, her tongue delving into his mouth. He groaned against the kiss, making her press herself tighter to him. She tightened their hands around his glorious length and he tossed his head back into the pillows, twisting around so he was flat on his back with her lovingly poised above him, the cords of his neck casting shadows in the dim, flickering light. She dragged her tongue over the vein that ran there, making his hips buck erratically. She kissed him again and he strained greedily upwards towards her lips. Dean jerked once more, gasping her name as he came, hot wetness spilling over their twined hands.

He relaxed momentarily, letting her kiss him lazily before his rotated his big body the rest of the way towards her, smoothing her onto her back his damp fingertips. He kissed her again, with a little more gusto than he had been just seconds before, inching his hand towards her hip, nipping at her mouth, growling as he slipped his hand between her thighs, their arousal mingling. He moaned at the feel of her, soft and slick. His hazel-green eyes stayed locked with hers. 

She gasped, hard, and he smiled down at her, increasing the pressure of his strokes, twining his free hand in her hair. Dean pressed the pad of a finger against her, easing a finger, then two, inside her, gently probing her heat. Her hips arched off the mattress, and Dean pressed himself closer to her. She took full advantage of this and began pressing sloppy kisses to every inch of skin she could reach. He hissed when she dragged the tip of her tongue along the rim of his ear and down the sharp angle of his stubbled jaw. 

Dean alternated between rough, hard strokes and gentle whispers of contact until he had her digging her nails into his wide shoulders. His name escaped her in a breathy moan and he growled in appreciation of  her reaction, kissing a path down her neck and over her chest, pulling her nipple between his lips and torturing her with his mouth in addition to the wicked things he was doing below her waist with his elegant fingers.

She whispered his name again through gritted teeth, fingers tugging at his messy hair. He grinned against her kiss before skimming his nose downward, dragging his teeth over her neck, stubble making a line of friction hot enough to make her blood boil before bring his lips back to hers, kissing her deeply, working her to her peak once, then again, making him snarl appreciatively again when her body spasmed under his.

When she finally stilled, Dean eased his weight off of her some, leaving his long legs tangled with hers, an arm wound protectively around her waist, the other tucked under her neck.

“Goddess above, I love you,” she whispered.

“Me too,” he mumbled, drifting off, “me too…”


End file.
